


Call

by merdarkandtwisty



Series: Alphabet series [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 05x10, Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: In a dark Hotel Room Spencer gets a call.





	

I don’t own Criminal minds

C is for Call 

Through the Darkness of an Nashville hotel room Reid frantically reached for his ringing cell phone. A feeling of dread piercing his heart. He grabbed the phone finally not even bothering to turn the light on. his heart sank reading Hotch on the caller ID. 

“Aaron is everything okay?” which was a stupid question to be sure because if everything was okay there was no way that Aaron would be calling him in the middle of the night in the middle of a case only hours after Haley’s funeral.   
Spencer’s stomach rolled. He hated himself for leaving, he hated Derek for making them leave. He hated Strauss for saying there was no other teams. JJ for not getting them out of it and the other teams for not being available. It seemed they picked up everyone else’s slack but when they needed it no one was there. 

“Spencer.” And with just one word his heart broke. In the dark Spencer held his phone close. 

“Talk to me Aaron.” Because like this he was always Aaron and never Hotch. 

“She’s gone, Haley’s gone and Jack had a nightmare and he wanted his mommy and I couldn’t do anything but hold him. I wanted to say everything would be okay but that’s a lie Haley’s dead everything will never be okay again.” 

“Aaron it may feel like that now but Haley wouldn’t want you to stay sad for ever. She’d want you to help Jack make new happy memories. You saved Jack so he could live a full life not so he’d always be held under the ghost of his mother. Remember you have to teach Jack what love is and show him that you weren’t always so serious.” 

Spencer could hear Aaron’s breath hitch this was the first time that last conversation with Haley had been brought up between them. “I know…” the words whispered so softly. Tears heard in a strained voice. Shallow breaths. It’s what Spencer heard as he sat in that hotel room wishing that he could be with Aaron right now wishing he could hold him in his arms and let him cry. Which honestly scared him because this man was his boss. He shouldn’t be feeling this way about him. 

“Aaron show Jack that it’s okay to miss his mom, but that he can still be Happy that it isn’t wrong to be happy. His mom would want him to be happy. Make memories for him. you can never be Haley but you can share your memories of her with him. she lives through him. she’s a piece of him. her wish was for him to be happy and you can make that so.” 

“You’re right.” More whispered words over a phone in the dead of night. “I shouldn’t be keeping you awake.” Aaron said. You’re on a case. You need to work. Aaron sat in his own room in his apartment. An apartment that he honestly didn’t feel safe in anymore. the taint of Foyet on it. He didn’t know what had possessed him to reach out in the middle of the night and call Spencer. Why Spencer, why not Dave, or Jessica. Hell even Sean?   
No it had been Spencer whose number he’d dialed. Spencer whose voice he most wanted to hear and that scared him because he was Spencer’s boss and it was wrong to want so much from him. it’s just friendship he tried to tell himself but Aaron wasn’t so sure he was fooling himself. 

“No Aaron.” Spencer’s voice came over the phone. I’m here I told you when I left that I was just a phone call away. I meant it. I’m glad you called. I’ll talk to you all night if you need me too. Hell I’ll get on the first flight home, if that’s what you need. Screw Strauss.” 

Aaron almost chocked he couldn’t believe he’d actually heard those words come out of Spencer’s mouth. “That won’t be necessary but thank you. And thank you for talking to me. I think I’m going to try and get some sleep hopefully anyway.” 

“Okay, and again Aaron call anytime. Rest now.” He hung up the phone and laid down in the dark. His heart pounding. Cursing the world and fate and any other thing he could think to curse that he wasn’t where Aaron needed him at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N hope you enjoy. Next up D for Denial.


End file.
